


Malachi’s Story

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [201]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Because I can easily imagine he did that to himself, Body Modification, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Malice is a boy, Malice isn’t human, Mild Angst, No canon characters were harmed, Opposite-sex clone, Rule 63, With the possible exception of Bertrum, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: “The first time I was born from its inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time...well... It made me an angel!””...Just not the right one.”





	Malachi’s Story

You all know how Joey turned his employees—minus the Sillyvision Survivors—into a horde of ink monsters while trying to bring his characters to life. But you don’t know that despite what he thinks, he created not three Toons, but four.  
  
My first time out of the Ink Machine, I wasn’t much to look at: just an animate blob of ink. That was probably because I slipped out before I was finished being made. Joey forced me back in to complete the process, but I suspect the damage was done, for when I emerged the second time, I still wasn’t what he wanted. Yes, I was mostly on model, but there was one glaring difference between me and Alice Angel.  
  
I was a boy.  
  
Of course, Joey couldn’t stand any imperfections, so he tried to throw me back. But the memory of being in the ink, alongside the screaming voices of the legion of demons he used to empower the stuff, was all too clear in my mind.  
  
To this day, I still have severe nyctophobia.  
  
In any event, I fled from him, eventually finding sanctuary in the toy department. Once I regained my bearings, I decided that if he wanted Alice, that was what he would get. To turn myself into Alice, I needed ink. And it had to be from an ink creature or Toon—ink that came straight from the machine didn’t work. So I started hunting, harvesting ink from any living thing I came across, and little by little, I was able to reshape my body. I felt guilty at first, but my fear of returning to the darkness, combined with the fact that none of my victims stayed dead, laid that guilt to rest. By the time Henry came, all that remained to fix was my face. Well, that and certain gender-specific parts, but those were normally concealed, so they could wait.  
  
I was able to observe Henry, watching as he made his way through the floors above me, escaped from Aaron (I still have no idea what made him think he was Sammy), and eventually found Boris. While they were in the safehouse, I heard him tell Boris he planned to bring him along, and I could not allow that. Boris’s ink had done more to help me work towards my goal: without him, it would take that much longer. Thus, I had no choice but to foil his escape attempt and take the wolf. But before I could harvest his inside and fix my face, he was rescued by the ‘perfect’ Alice, and they subdued me before I could harm Henry.  
  
When I came to, I found all my work had been undone, and I wept. But Henry, who had heard everything from my sister, told me I didn’t have to be Alice. I reminded him how terrified I was of the darkness, and how desperate I was to avoid it. To my shock, he told me he would keep me from having to go back, and that once Bendy was safe, he would bring all four of us with him. He even gave me a name all my own: Malachi, after a Biblical prophet.  
  
Eventually, we were able to rescue Bendy from the clutches of Berith, the demon whose legions empowered the ink, and leave that horrible place behind. Of course, Joey tried to stop us, but while the others were pulling Bendy out, I had disconnected the device my creator had intended to use, ensuring that his plan to trap us in a time loop was foiled. The look on his face when he realized he wouldn’t be getting another shot is a memory I will always treasure.  
  
I still feel horrible about what I did, but even with that knowledge, Henry and the other Sillyvision Survivors accepted me with open arms. And I will always be grateful for that. To err is human (though I never was), but to forgive is divine.


End file.
